What Would Happen If
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: (Complete) Just a bunch of funny little one-shots on a variety of subjects. Part V is up.
1. Part I

**What would happen if...  
Part I**  
  
_Miroku was stranded on an uninhabited island._  
  
Miroku looked around. "Hello." he called out, but all he could hear was his echo. He looked out over the ocean, nothing was in sight. He sighed, looking around. He saw a cliff. 'I wonder if I could see anything from up there.' Miroku climbed to rocks up. By the time he was half way up, he was warring out. He coached himself. "Up, up, up the rock we go." (Lord of the Rings humor. Gollum) By the time he reached the top he looked out and saw nothing. He plopped down, sitting cross legged and mediated.

_Jaken died_  
  
Sesshomaru found his little servent dead. He picked him up. Rin looked at the toad and closed her eyes. "Jaken's dead." Tears formed in Rin's eyes. "Who am I going to play with?" she screamed. Sesshomaru ignored the girl's plights. The buried Jaken with a little tombstome. "Here lies the faithful toad to the Lord of the Western Lands. Please wish him a great time in hell."_Miroku and Sesshomaru got a lawn mowing service together_  
  
Miroku pilled the mower out of the back of Sesshomaru's truck. "Okay, what side do you want?" Sesshomaru grunted as he pointed to a side. "I'll take the higher western lands." Sesshomaru simply raise his claws and swiped them at the grass and his side was cut. Miroku took two hours of hard labor to finish his side. Miroku had to mow in a ditch, but he didn't mind that saying how he could reach up when a pretty lady walked by.   
================================================================

If you have any ideas, let me know. I'll be glad to do them for you.


	2. Part II

**What Would Happen If...  
Part II**  
  
_Miroku was a girl and the others figured out about it_  
  
"What?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome stared at him/her in wide eyes. "Oh my god." Sango said, smacking herself in the forehead. "Why do you go around groping girls then?" Sango asked. "It's all an act so you won't figure out my real identity." Kagome said, "Why would you want to hide you identity?" Sango said, "Did something bad happen to you?" Kagome asked, "What if Naraku figures out?" Miroku sighed. "Well, I'm scared if Naraku finds out that he'll haunt me down and try to kill me." Miroku began to cry. Sango and Kagome went over to comfort Miroku. Inuyasha cringed. "I'm surrounded by females." he yelled. Sango felt a hand on her butt. "She smacked Miroku. "Urg... I've be violated by a wanna-be guy."  
  
(This story is just for kicks. Don't take anything seriously.)  
  
_Sango finds out that her boomerang is made of plastic_  
  
Sango charged a demon head first. She launched her boomerang at the demon and her boomerang snapped into pieces. "It broke again." She sighed. "I can't even find plastic that durable anymore." She pulls out her kantana and fights the demon with out her boomerang. "I wonder what it would be like using demon bones instead." she said.  
  
_Kagome gave Inuyasha a haircut in his sleep_  
  
"There. It's perfect." Kagome said as she climbed out of the tree.   
  
Minutes later...  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes. He groggily sat up. For some reason, he was feeling light headed. He looked down and jumped out of the tree. He fell a little faster than he had expected. He hit the ground and his feet gave out from under him. "What happened?" he asked no one in particular. He kneeled. "What's this?" He picked up some silver hair from the ground. "Oh no. I'm shedding again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, if you have any ideas, tell me. I'll try to use them. For the other reviewers who gave me ideas and I didn't use them, I'll try to get them on next.

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE IDEAS!


	3. Part III

**What Would Happen If...  
Part III**  
  
_Jaken was Lord of the Western Lands instead of Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru was Jaken's servent_  
  
Jaken stood proud in his castle, overlooking his kingdom. He looked outside to see Sesshomaru watching over the little girl, Rin. "Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru glanced at the girl once more before he took of to see what his lord requested. He walked into the throne room, standing there rigidly. "Bow before the king." a nearby guards spoke out. Sesshomaru glared at the guard. His knuckles cracked as he clinched his hands in anger. That night, a terrible slaughter occured and a meer servant took over rule of the Western Lands.  
  
_The Inuyasha crew figured out they were on a T.V. show_  
  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted. "What do you mean? I'm on T.V." Kagome sighed. "People have been watching everything we've been doing." Miroku's eyes opened in shock. "Everything?" Kagome nodded. Sango blushed. "They must sympathize with me. I'm the one getting the wrath of a certian monk's cursed hand." Inuyasha snorted. "I'm going to find the stupid person who's done this and murder them." Miroku smirked. "Hey, that means I have fans." Sango coughed. "I doubt it."  
  
_Myouga dies_  
  
Kagome looked down at the poor flea. Miroku sighed. "I guess Inuyasha smashed him one to many times." Inuyasha growled. "Don't blame this on me." Kagome sighed. "Great, now Inuyasha doesn't have a conscience." Sango and Miroku laughed. "I heard that wench." Kagome rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do with him?" Miroku kneeled and did his one handed prayer for the dead. "Leave him in peace." They walked away.  
  
Hours later...  
  
Sesshomaru smelled something unusual. He knew the scent, but it was so weak and faint. He found himself going into the field where Myouga laid. He spotted the little flea. "This is the flea that Inuyasha hates so much... hmmm."  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Inuyasha feels any unusual itching on his neck. "No... it can't be." He slapped the back of his neck and saw a little flea fall to the ground. "Lord Inuyasha, your brother Sesshomaru has revived me." Kagome chuckled evilly. "His conscience is back to haunt him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Any other ideas? I'll be more than willing to use them if you want to.


	4. Part IV

**What Would Happen If.  
Part IV**  
  
_Kanna looked into her mirror_  
  
Kanna, secretly crept behind the group of enemies, but when she went to steal Kagome's soul, she accidently looked into the mirror herself. Kanna stared at her refection. 'Man... I'm ugly.' Then, she thought about looking into her mirror again. "Good thing I don't have a soul."  
  
_Inuyasha overheard a conversation in between Hojo and Kagome's Grandfather_  
  
Inuyasha began to walk from the well house to the shrine. "Is Kagome in?" Inuyasha dove behind the sacred tree, but he peeked out from the corner. "No, she's had an appointment with a psychiatrist." Hojo gasped. "Kagome's is going insane?" he asked. "I'm afraid so." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome's loony? But she's not out. She's in her room. I can smeel her scent." Inuyasha jumped onto the roof anf looked in through the window. Kagome was jerking around her room, swaying her body and hips to some noise coming out of a box. Inuyasha sighed. " I don't believe it. She is loony. She must be having convulsions."

**I'm completely out of ideas for now. If you have any, I would appriciate them!!!**


	5. Part V Finale

**WhatWould Happen If...  
****_  
Finale_**

Kagome looked all over the place. She couldn't find him anywhere. Where did he go? All of them knew Inuyasha could take care of himself, but recently things were getting riled up in between Naraku and them. In fact, they just failed to kill him again after a gruesome battle. The last she saw of Inuyasha, he had several wounds. His jackets was torn horribly again. That's one thing she never got. How did Inuyasha always come back with his clothes normal again? Every battle they would get ripped and torn. Next time she saw Inuyasha. They were completely fine. She came up onto a hill and saw Inuyasha sitting on the top of the hill in his white undershirt. 'Oh thank god...'

"I found him." Kagome yelled to Sango and Miroku who were searching nearby. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and turned around.

"What are you doing?" he yelled. Kagome saw his jacket in one hand and a needle in the other.

"Are you sewing your jacket?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked down at his jacket and dropped it on the ground as he heard laughter ring out in the forest. He growled as he saw Miroku coming out of the forest, laughing some much he was beet red.

"It's about time you showed your feminine side." Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Every time I rip this jacket I have to hunt fire rats and use their hair to fix it so you can just shut up." Miroku laughed harder as he saw Sango come out of the bushes and stopped at the sight of Inuyasha sewing his jacket.

'I'm _never_ going to live this one down.'


End file.
